towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Finding a Makuta
center|350px Finding a Makuta ist ein Epos von Bioniclemaster724 zu seiner Story "A Universe in Danger". In dieser Geschichte geht es darum wie die Toa Nuva sich auf die Suche nach Gavorak begeben, der (neben Teridax) letzten Makuta. Prolog Es begann zu donnern, die Dunkelheit wurde durch Blitze unterbrochen, die sich über den Himmel zogen wie Sandschlangen, die durch die Wüsten von Po-Metru glitten. "Es beginnt..." sagte Brutaka leise, während er auf den Himmel starrte. Die Toa Nuva hatten das Schiff der Zyglak zum Kentern gebracht. Kopaka hatte sie auf eine Eisplatte verfrachtet und Gali erschuf eine Welle, die diese Eisplatte weit in die Ferne trieb. "Was beginnt?" fragte Gondon leise. "Das Ende... Mata Nui ist tot, doch ein Gewitter zieht auf... der Himmel verschwindet und wirft seine letzten Wasserreserven auf uns herab, als Zeichen des Abschlusses. Wenn die Matoraner nicht bald hier ankommen, dann ist es zu spät für sie." erklärte Brutaka. "Das bedeutet, wir haben nurnoch wenige Stunden?" "Stunden? Wenn wir Glück haben, haben wir noch eine Stunde." "Wow, das ist die Nachricht des Tages, gerade eben haben wir noch die Mission bekommen die letzten beiden Makuta zu suchen... und jetzt... jetzt geht das Universum unter, das sind ja gute Vorraussetzungen..." sagte Onua mit gespielter Zufriedenheit und verschränkte die Arme. "Keine Sorge, der Sturm, der jetzt passiert, wird alles Licht auslöschen und nurnoch Schatten übrig lassen, die Makuta werden es also überleben." sagte Brutaka mit ebenso gespielter Zuversicht. Gondon und Brutaka wandten sich ab und verließen den Hafen - ohne noch ein Wort zu sprechen. "Na super, und was ist mit uns?" schrie Pohatu den beiden hinterher. "Sterbt in ehre... vielleicht überlebt ihr es ja, ihr habt es immerhin schon geschafft die Energiestürme in der Unterwelt zu kontrollieren, ihr habt die Voraussetzungen, ihr seid Toa Nuva. Und macht euch keine Gedanken, der schlimme Teil des Sturms, der allen Lichtwesen das Leben raubt, dauert ungefähr fünf Sekunden." sagte Brutaka. Fünf Toa Nuva sahen sich ratlos an, während es immer dunkler wurde. "Wir haben eine Bestimmung... und diese werden wir bis an unser Lebensende erfüllen..." sagte Tahu traurig. Er sah sein Team an. "Einigkeit? Treuepflicht? Bestimmung?" fragte Gali entmutigt. "Verdammt ja! Wir sind aus diesen drei Gründen in dieses Universum geboren worden. Was wären wir für Toa, wenn wir das Ignorieren würden? Also jetzt zusammen! Einigkeit Treuepflicht und Bestimmung!" schrie Pohatu und hob seine Waffen in die Luft. An diesem Abend verließen sechs Toa Nuva die Inselstadt Metru Nui, mit dem Wissen noch ca. eine Stunde am Leben zu bleiben, und danach nichts mehr als eine verschwommene Legende zu sein, deren Aufgabe es war Mata Nui zu retten. Diese Aufgabe würde jedoch für immer und ewig unerfüllt bleiben. Kapitel 1: Im Angesicht des Todes Schweigend waren die Toa Nuva nebeneinander hergelaufen. Das Meer existierte nicht mehr, alles Wasser war in den Tiefen von Mata Nuis Roboterkörper versickert und würde nie wieder das Tageslicht erblicken. "Ich will meine letzten Minuten nicht so verbringen." sagte Onua und sah auf seine Uhr, noch knapp zehn Minuten zum bitteren Ende. Der Regen aus flüssigem Schatten wurde immer dicker und machte es den Toa schwerer sich vorwärts zu bewegen. Die anderen verstanden Onuas Argument, er war schon immer der weiseste von allen gewesen und mit dieser Aussage bestätigte er das Bild, das die anderen von ihm hatten. "Du hast Recht, wir haben viel geschafft. Und wir... moment mal, der Bund des Lebens... er gab uns die Aufgabe Gavorak zu finden. Gavorak ist wichtig für ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Bei soetwas würden sie eine der mächtigsten Toa-Gruppen nicht einfach so in den Tod schicken!" bemerkte Tahu. "Du hast Recht. Der Bund steht einem Krieg bevor, schlimmer als der gegen die Makuta." erwiederte Gali. "Und der einzige der ihnen dabei helfen kann ist Gavorak, da sie weiß wie diejenigen denken, die sich gegen den großen Geist stellen! Gavorak muss sich mit dem Bund des Lebens verbünden und der Bund weiß das! Sie stellen uns auf die Probe und..." Pohatu wurde unterbrochen. "... und wir werden nicht scheitern-versagen!" vollendete Lewa den Satz. "Einigkeit?" fragte Takua mit verstecktem Lächeln. Die anderen Toa Nuva nickten ihm zu. Takua streckte seinen Arm aus, die anderen Toa griffen seine Faust und schrien als ob sie ein einziger Toa wären: "Einigkeit!" Blitze aus purem Schatten zuckten über den Himmel. "Denkt nach! Unsere Abenteuer! Das kann kein Zufall sein! Bestimmung!" sagte Kopaka und fasste sich an seine Maske. "Du hast Recht. Mata Nui hat uns geleitet und dies ist die Endstation seiner Bestimmung, die er für uns vorgesehen hat! Und nun ist es unsere Aufgabe unsere eigene Bestimmung zu finden! Mata Nui hat uns mit den Aufgaben, die er für uns vorgesehen hatte nur auf das hier vorbereitet!" sagte Tahu. "Du hast recht mein Feuerbruder! Aber wie sollen wir herausfinden wie wir weiter vorgehen müssen, innerhalb von den nächsten fünf Minuten werden wir tot sein!" sagte Lewa und begann vor Verzweiflung im Kreis zu laufen. "Der Bund des Lebens weiß, dass es einen Weg geht diesem Sturm zu entgehen, aber wie? Wie? Wie bei allen Umaka! Wie?" schrie Lewa laut. "Tot? Umaka? Ich hab die Lösung!" schrie Takua. "Worauf wartest du, der Schattenregen wird immer heftiger!" sagte Tahu. Der Schatten war so klebrig, dass die Toa sich nun schon fast nicht mehr fortbewegen konnten. Takua sah sich um. Die Toa konnten die Hoffnung in seinen Augen sehen und begannen mit ihm zu lächeln. "Wir wurden von den Umaka getötet, wir landeten in der Unterwelt, einer Welt die anscheinend das Ende des Lebens war, doch wir haben es geschafft dieser Hölle zu entkommen. Aber wisst ihr noch? Atakus hatte die Energiestürme im Cardax ausgelöst! Wie haben wir ihn damals bewältigt? Ich meine den Energiesturm!" sagte Takua. "Wir haben dich ins Zentrum geworfen, da das Zentrum aus Schatten bestand und du ein Toa des Lichts und Schattens bist, aber wie soll uns das hier weiterhelfen, es gibt keine Schattenquelle in diesem Sturm, das Universum bricht nur zusammen!" schrie Kopaka. "Ja mein eisiger Gefährte. Das ist der Anfang. Der Bund hat uns gesagt, dass der zerstörerische Teil des Sturms ca. 5 Sekunden dauert, das heißt wenn ich genug Kraft aufbringe um diesen zerstörerischen Sturm für fünf Sekunden zu kontrollieren, mit meinen Schattenkräften, dann sind wir gerettet!" schrie Takua begeistert. "Hoffen wir, dass deine Überlegung zutrifft..." sagte Pohatu entgeistert und zeigte in die Ferne. In der Dunkelheit konnte man eine Welle aus massivem Schatten auf die Toa zukommen sehen. Takua legte seine Fäuste übereinander und sammelte all seine Kraft. "Der Geist Mata Nuis steh mir bei!" sagte Takua, während die Toa von einer Welle aus solidem Schatten getroffen wurden. Kapitel 2: Dunkelheit Sekunden vergingen, Sekunden die Takua wie Stunden vorkamen. Seine Kraft... er spührte wie sie ihn verließ. Sollte das sein Ende sein? Er hatte die Kontrolle über Schatten, aber in ihm schlummerten auch die Kräfte des Lichts, war er für diesen Angriff gerüstet? Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper wie ein Blitz, doch der Schmerz verging. Takua spührte, dass die Schattenwelle verschwunden war, wagte es jedoch nicht seine Augen zu öffnen, aus Angst er würde seine Toa-Geschwister tot vorfinden. Langsam öffnete Takua ein Auge, er konnte nichts sehen. Die Dunkelheit lag wie ein dichter Schatten auf dem Land. "Ich spühre die Kälte." sagte Takua, als er dies bemerkte wusste er, dass er noch am Leben war... aber was war mit seinen Freunden? "Tahu? Onua? Lewa?..." fragte er zögerlich in die Nacht. "Bitte, sagt mir bescheid wenn ihr lebt, ich will dieses Abenteuer nicht allein bestreiten." "Es ist kalt..." hörte Takua eine Stimme, die unverkennbar von Kopaka zu kommen schien - dem Toa des Eises. "Du lebst, Kopaka? Wo sind die anderen? Haben sie es geschafft?" fragte Takua. "Ja, hätte Tahu nicht rechtzeitig die Kanohi Hau eingesetzt hätten uns deine Schatten-Kräfte auch nicht geholfen, sie hätten zwar etwas bewirkt, jedoch nicht genug um uns zu retten. Aber wo ist Tahu? Hat er diese Welle überlebt?" fragte Gali. "Ja, hat er..." sagte Tahu, während er sich vorwärtstastete. Es war so dunkel, dass die Toa nicht mal die Hand vor Augen sehen konnten, obwohl sich ihre Augen bereits an die Dunkelheit gewohnt hatten. "Für einen Moment dachte ich, ich würde in Ohnmacht fallen, so kam er mir jedenfalls vor. Die Hau gegen eine solche Welle zu stellen ist kein Zuckerschlecken." "Aber wie hast du überlebt?" ertönte die Stimme von Pohatu, die Frage war an Takua gestellt. "Ich hab nicht einfach nur Schatten-Kräfte eingesetzt... es war eine Schatten und Licht Nova-Explosion, feindseelige Elemente vermischt um gegen den Schatten anzukommen." sagte Takua, seine Stimme klang enttäuscht. "Und dennoch konnte ich euch damit nicht helfen..." "Doch, das konntest du... hoffentlich hat Gavorak diese Schattenwelle überlebt." sagte Lewa lachend. *** "Es war vor der Küste Metru Nuis, das weiß ich sicher!" schrie Onua. Pohatu verschränkte nur seine Arme und schüttelte den Kopf. "Glaubst du mir etwa nicht du Steinkopf? Na los, dann schieß mal los, wo glaubst du ist Gavorak? In den Skulpturenfeldern? Ich muss dich enttäuschen, nicht jedes Wesen ist so auf Stein versessen wie du!" stänkerte der Toa der Erde. "Vielleicht ist Gavorak vor der Küste Metru Nuis eingeschlossen worden, aber die Strömung hatte ein ganzes Jahr Zeit sie in alle Teile der Welt zu transportieren!" erwiederte Pohatu und gab Onua eine Kopfnuss. Der Lichtschein von Takuas Avohkii wurde immer schwächer. "Wir brauchen Holz, lange kann ich meine Maske nicht aktiviert halten, es ist zu anstrengend, aber es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich euch im Stich lasse!" sagte Takua und lief weg. Tahu schüttelte den Kopf und entfachte eine Flamme. "Wir müssen vorsichtig mit unseren Kräften umgehen, dieses Universum ist tot! Wir haben keinen Ort an dem wir unsere Elementarkräfte wieder aufladen können, der einzige der hier unbegrenzt Elementarkräfte einsetzen kann ist Takua und das auch nur mit Schatten. Zum Glück trägt er die Maske des Lichts. Ich mache die Flamme jetzt aus, ich kann es mir nicht leisten noch mehr meiner Kräfte zu verlieren." sagte Tahu. "Du hast recht, aber wir müssen nachdenken. Wenn Onua recht hat wird der Protodermiskäfig mit Gavorak immernoch vor Metru Nui sein, wenn Pohatu recht hat müssen wir uns aufteilen." sagte Kopaka. Gali nickte den beiden zu. "Oh nein Schwester. Du sagst jetzt nicht, dass wir uns aufteilen müssen, oder?" fragte Kopaka. "Was spricht dagegen? Es gibt keine Meere mehr, es gibt keine Vulkane mehr, es gibt gar nichts mehr, keine Gefahren oder Bedrohungen." sagte die Toa des Wassers. "Es gibt Gavorak. Wie sollen wir uns verständigen wenn eine Gruppe sie gefunden hat? Wie sollen wir sie hier her bringen?" fragte Pohatu. Kapitel 3: Die Suche "Pohatu! Ich bin der Anführer dieser Toa-Gruppe! Ich sage was zu tun ist! Und ich sage, dass wir Gavorak suchen, und uns dabei aufteilen. Ich mag mich vielleicht jetzt wie ein Diktator anhören, aber nur weil ich das alles nicht mehr aushalte. Egal was wir tun, egal welches Abenteuer wir bestehen, das nächste wartet schon auf uns, und das ist meist noch schwieriger als das vorherige!" schrie Tahu. Die anderen Toa wurden ganz leise. "Dann gehe ich mit Onua und Lewa!" fauchte Pohatu und machte sich auf den Weg. Wortlos folgten Onua und Lewa ihrem Bruder. Tahu sah seinen drei Brüdern lange hinterher bevor er sich aufrappelte. Takua saß weit entfernt von der Gruppe. "Komm Takua, wir machen uns auf den Weg in Richtung Metru Nui." sagte Tahu. *** "Dämlicher Tahu! Denkt er wäre der einzige, der unter dieser Situation leidet! Wir werden hier unten noch verhungern!" schrie Pohatu. Onua schüttelte den Kopf und legte seinen Arm um Pohatus Schulter. Der Toa des Steins stieß sie allerdings wieder weg. "Hör mal Pohatu. Tahu ist ein Toa des Feuers, ich bewundere ihn dafür, dass sein innerer Vulkan nicht schon früher ausgebrochen ist, du solltest anfangen ihn verstehen zu lernen, sonst... ich weiß nicht..." sagte Onua. "Du weißt etwas nicht? Das ist ja seltsam-komisch." bemerkte Lewa. "Das was ich am meißten vermisse ist der Harte Boden. Seit Mata Nuis Tod fühlt sich die Erde an als hätte sie jeglichen Lebenswillen verloren... dadurch habe ich meine Elementarkraft über die Erde verloren..." sagte Onua. "Seht ihr das dort vorne? Das ist eine Insel! Vielleicht finden wir dort etwas essbares!" schrie Pohatu und aktivierte seine Kanohi Kakama, Maske der Geschwindigkeit. Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit rannte er über den ausgetrockneten Meeresgrund, bis er die Erhöhung erreichte, die einmal die Küste der, vor ihnen liegenden Insel, darstellte. Wenig später erreichten auch Onua und Lewa die Insel. "Das war wohl ein Fehlalarm... nichts zu futtern..." sagte Lewa. "Nein, aber erkennt ihr diese Insel nicht?" fragte Pohatu während er durch die Trümmer stampfte, seine Fußzusätze zerquetschten den Brüchigen Zement unter ihnen. Nun grub Pohatu in den Felsbrocken, die einmal die Wände einer Festung darstellten. "Dieser Gegenstand, er kommt mir bekannt vor..." sagte Lewa. "Aber natürlich, erinnert ihr euch noch an unsere Ausbildung auf der Insel Artakha, wir mussten diese Aufgabe lösen, in der wir... bei Mata Nui! Das ist die Insel Artakha??" schrie Onua und rannte durch die Trümmer, auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, das noch heil war. "Dies war einst unsere Heimatinsel... und jetzt? Jetzt ist sie nur ein weiterer Dreckfleck in einem Universum, das vor Dreck nur so überschäumt." sagte Pohatu und grub weiter in den Trümmern. Auf ein mal hielt er inne und hob eine Tafel in die Luft. "Was ist das?" fragte Onua. "Das ist ein Tagebuch... das steht auf jeden Fall auf dem Einband, aber wer hat dieses Tagebuch wohl geschrieben?" fragte Pohatu. Onua zuckte mit den Schultern und machte Pohatu eine Geste, die ihm signalisierte weiterzusuchen. "Nach was suchen wir hier eigentlich?" fragte Pohatu, während er das Tagebuch in seinen Rückenbehälter packte. "Irgendetwas, das uns an unser früheres Leben erinnert." sagte Lewa und benutzte seine Maskenkraft um auf einen großen Felsbrocken zu schweben. "Hier sind Überreste einer Geschichtswand. Laut dieser Wand gibt es einen weiteren Zugang nach Karda Nui, aber wie soll uns das weiterhelfen?" fragte Lewa. Auf ein mal durchzuckte die Erkenntnis Pohatu wie ein Blitz. Kapitel 4: Ein hilfreicher Matoraner Onua sah den glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck von Pohatu. "Was ist denn los, Bruder?" fragte der Toa der Erde, doch der Toa des Steins sah nur glücklich weg und grub weiter in den Trümmern. "Ich hab das Gefühl, dass sich diese Mission lohnen wird." sagte Onua und grub ebenfalls weiter. Stunden lang durchstöberten die Toa die Trümmer der Insel Artakha. Pohatu sah auf seine Hände, sie waren schon ganz blutig, aber er musste weitersuchen. "Seht euch das an..." sagte Pohatu und grub einen leblosen Körper aus. "Wer ist das? Ich habe das Gefühl ihn zu kennen..." erwiederte Lewa. "Wieso wissen wir so wenig über unser früheres Leben, der einzige, der sich ab und zu an unser früheres Leben erinnert ist Kopaka." sagte Lewa und begab sich zu Pohatu. "Ich weiß zwar nichts über diesen Matoraner, aber ich weiß etwas über Kanohi-Masken. Wisst ihr noch, das eine Jahr, das wir auf der Insel Metru Nui verbracht haben... ich meine nach dem Sieg über die Bruderschaft? Ein mal ging ich nach Ta-Metru und sah den Maskenschmieden zu... ich habe eine Sache von ihnen gelernt. Nach dem Tod kann sich ein geistiger Abdruck in der Kanohi-Maske eines jeden Wesens bilden, wenn dieser Abdruck besteht kann man den Geist des Matoraners in ein anderes Wesen implantieren." erklärte Pohatu. "Vielleicht ist in dieser Maske ja ein geistiger Abdruck!" sagte Onua und nahm dem Matoraner die Maske ab. "Du musst sie aufsetzen, vielleicht wird uns der Matoraner etwas erzählen, was uns auf unserer Mission weiterhilft." sagte Pohatu. Onua nahm seine Pakari Nuva ab und sah seine beiden Toa-Brüder mit Besorgnis an. "Für das Universum - Treuepflicht." "Holt mich zurück, wenn ihr genug wisst..." sagte Onua besorgt. "Aber sicher Bruder!" sagte Lewa und klopfte dem Toa der Erde auf die Schulter. Onua atmete tief ein und setzte die Maske auf. Sofort leuchteten seine Augen in einem hellen Rot-Ton und seine Stimme war nicht wie zuvor. Es war wirklich ein geistiger Abdruck in der Maske vorhanden und der Matoraner sprach nun zu ihnen. "Wer seid ihr? Wo bin ich?!" schrie der Matoraner in Onuas Körper und rannte wild im Kreis. "Beruhige dich! Das Universum ist tot, und du wurdest verschüttet! Wir müssen retten was zu retten ist und du musst uns dabei helfen! Weist du irgendetwas über Protodermis-Siegel?" fragte Lewa und hielt den Matoraner fest. Dieser zappelte wild. Lewa verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige, woraufhin er sich beruhigte. "Protodermis? Nein, das einzige worüber ich bescheid weiß sind Toa-Kanister! Was ist hier passiert?" fragte der Matoraner. "Nun ja, wir hatten gehofft du kannst uns helfen... das Universum wurde von einem heftigen Schattensturm zerstört, wir hatten die Hoffnung, dass es doch noch überlebende gibt, aber diese Hoffnung können wir nun wohl wortwörtlich... begraben." sagte Pohatu und warf einen Stein in die Ferne. "Schattensturm? Mata Nui ist tot, ich erinnere mich..." "Aber dass du dich an diese Tatsache erinnerst hilft uns nicht weiter, so weit waren wir nämlich auch schon." "Nein... vielleicht gibt es überlebende. Der Schattensturm hat seinen Ursprung im Codrex in Karda Nui. Das weiß ich, weil für meine Arbeit oft Schattenstürme simuliert wurden. Ich muss die Toa-Kanister doch so aufbauen, dass sie diesem Sturm standhalten können!" erklärte der Matoraner. "Moment mal... heißt das, dass wenn in Karda Nui im Codrex Toa-Kanister standen, mit Toa in ihnen... dass diese Toa am Leben sind?" "Ja... müssten sie eigentlich, außer ich habe meine Arbeit schlampig gemacht." "Ok, danke für deine Hilfe du Matoraner... es tut mir leid, was ich jetzt tue aber es muss sein. Du gehörst nicht mehr in diese Welt und musst deinen Frieden finden!" sagte Lewa und nahm Onuas Körper die Maske ab, sofort setzte er dem Körper die Pakari Nuva von Onua auf und seine Augen erstrahlten wieder in grün. Kapitel 5: Metru Nui Takua, Tahu, Gali und Kopaka hatten den ganzen Weg geschwiegen. "Sind wir jetzt endlich auf Metru Nui angekommen?" fragte Gali gelangweilt. Tahu sah sie grimmig an. Takua führte die Gruppe an und nickte lautlos. Tahu sah sich um, er konnte Metru Nui nicht wiedererkennen. "Genaugenommen sind wir in Ta-Metru." sagte Tahu. Er sah sich um. Von dem großen Ofen war nurnoch ein großer Metalltrichter übrig, der Rest war unter großen Steinbrocken begraben, die von einer getrockneten Schicht Schatten überzogen war. Mit verstohlenem Lächeln hob er eine Kanohi Volitak auf, die in den Trümmern lag. "Ist euch klar, das ab jetzt alle Gegenstände wichtig sind? Ich meine, es wird auf Mata Nui keinen Nachschub an Protostahl geben, wir sollten so viele Gegenstände wie möglich mit an die Oberfläche nehmen." sagte Gali und grub eine Kanohi Rua aus. "Du hast recht Gali, wir sollten alles mitnehmen, was uns an diesen wundervollen Ort erinnert. Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns aufteilen. Jeder nimmt sich zwei Metru vor, Takua darf das Kolosseum absuchen. Lautlos stimmten die anderen Toa zu. * * * Seit Stunden lief Takua nun schon durch die Trümmer. Das Kolosseum war aber nicht sein Ziel, er befand sich direkt vor der Plattform, die die Matoraner nach Mata Nui transportiert hatte, doch nicht alle hatten es geschafft. Nun stand er zwischen den Leichen von hunderten von Matoranern, jedem einzelnen nahm er vorsichtig die Kanohi-Maske ab. "Nein! Nein! Nein! Das darf nicht sein!" schrie Takua, er sah den Körper eines Toa, der an der Klippe lag, vorsichtig drehte er den leblosen Körper um und sah in die toten Augen von Bima. Traurig nahm er auch diesem Körper die Maske ab, und legte ihn vorsichtig wieder zu Boden. Dann bemerkte er, dass seine Hand in den Abgrund zeigte. Takua aktivierte seine Maske, konnte allerdings keinen Boden entdecken. Er sah sich kurz um und rief dann die Kraft der Kanohi Miru Nuva herbei. Takua holte tief Luft und schwebte dann den Abrund hinunter. Ungefähr 1.000 Meter musste Takua zurücklegen, bis er den Grund des Abgrundes erreichte. Vorsichtig aktivierte er seine Kanohi-Maske des Lichts und riss die Augen weit auf, überall ragten Stacheln aus Stein aus dem Boden hervor, er war in einem Spalt zwischen diesen Stacheln gelandet. Und auf diesen Stacheln hingen tausende tote Körper von Matoranern, Toa und sogar Makuta. "Bei Mata Nui!" war das einzige was Takua von sich geben konnte, als er auch schon den nächsten schrecklichen Fund machte... Brutaka, aufgespießt auf ungefähr 20 Stacheln. Langsam näherte sich der Toa des Lichts dem Titanen und achtete dabei darauf in keine der Stacheln zu treten. "Das ist nicht fair... er hat so viel geleistet, und das wird mit seinem Tod bestraft?" sagte Takua leise zu sich selbst, seine Hände bewegten sich langsam auf die Kanohi Olmak zu um sie ihm abzunehmen, doch er konnte es nicht. Takua nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und nahm den Titanen auf die Arme, dann benutzte er die Miru um wieder nach oben zu schweben. "Du und Bima, ihr werdet nicht in Vergessenheit geraten!" sagte Takua und setzte Bima seine Maske wieder auf, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Kolosseum, fest entschlossen die beiden toten Körper mit auf das Königreich von Mata Nui zu nehmen - falls sie denn irgendwann zurückkehren sollten. Kapitel 6: Vergessenes Reich Nur schleppend kamen die Toa voran. "Ich habe keine Lust mehr durch diese dunkle Landschaft zu stampfen!" meckerte Pohatu. Lewa drehte sich in die Richtung, in der er Pohatu vermutete und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, den er durch die Dunkelheit nicht erkannte. "Wir können die Kakama nicht einsetzen, was ist wenn wir an Hinweisen von Gavorak vorbeilaufen?" fragte Lewa. "Dann... ist das Gavoraks Pech!" schrie Pohatu und warf sich mit dem Rücken auf den Boden. Die anderen beiden Toa hörten dies und hielten ebenfalls an. "Vielleicht sollten wir erst mal schlafen, findet ihr nicht auch?" fragte der Toa des Steins. "Das ist wohl die beste Idee, die ich seit langem gehört habe..." sagte Lewa und legte sich auf den Boden. "Eine Mütze schlaf tut uns bestimmt gut, wir können nicht vorankommen, wenn wir uns nur streiten. Morgen sieht das... tote Universum... gleich viel... naja, egal. Schlaft gut." "Hey! Habt ihr das gesehen?" fragte Onua aufgeregt. "Ich bin ein Toa der Luft, in dieser Dunkelheit sehe ich garnichts!" erwiederte Lewa schnippisch. "Schlaf jetzt." "Nein! Ich hab dort drüben einen Lichtstrahl gesehen! Ich weiß es ganz genau! Ich hab mir das nicht eingebildet! Da ist ein Strahl aus purem Licht in die Luft geschossen! Kommt! Wir müssen darauf zulaufen!" schrie Onua aufgeregt. "Geh bloß nicht auf das Licht zu, wir brauchen dich noch! Und jetzt schlaf weiter und träum von deinen Lichtern!" keifte Pohatu und schloss seine Augen, einen Moment später war er eingeschlafen. Onua starrte noch eine Stunde auf die Stelle, wo er angeblich einen Lichtpunkt gesehen hatte und wurde schließlich von der Müdigkeit übermannt. *** "Habt ihr was gefunden?" fragte Tahu seine Toa-Geschwister. Er hatte Mühe sich in der Dunkelheit vorwärts zu bewegen und stolperte über eine herausstehende Baumwurzel, direkt in Galis Arme. "Danke, Schwester. Ich hab nichts weiter als einen Haufen Werkzeuge im Großen Ofen von Ta-Metru gefunden." sagte Tahu. "Mir ging es ähnlich, ich habe ein paar Utensilien der Archivare gefunden, sowie einige Überreste bedeutender Artefakte." sagte Kopaka. "Was ich gefunden habe?" fragte Gali. "Ich war in Ga-Metru und... was soll ich sagen? Die Schattenwelle hat die toten Makuta-Rüstungen, die nach dem Krieg gegen die Makuta am Meeresgrund landeten an die Küste katapultiert, ich stand in einem Meer aus Makuta-Rüstung." "War Gavorak dabei?" fragte Takua. "Nein, soweit ich weiß nicht. Ich konnte ja nicht alle Rüstungen kontrollieren, aber Gavorak hab ich nicht gefunden. Dafür habe ich die Waffen der Makuta mitgenommen. Und wo warst du Takua?" fragte Gali und zog einige Waffen aus ihrem Beutel und reichte sie an Tahu und Kopaka weiter. "Ich habe ein Meer aus toten gefunden, diejenigen die es nicht geschafft haben evakuiert zu werden." sagte Takua. Dieser Satz löste bei den anderen Toa bedrücktes Schweigen aus. "Ich habe ihnen die Masken abgenommen... und dabei fand ich sie..." "Wen? Gavorak?" fragte Tahu aufgeregt. "Nein... Bima und Brutaka..." antwortete Takua niedergeschlagen. "Bima und Brutaka sind tot?" fragte Kopaka fassungslos. Takua nickte, wodurch der Schein seiner Kanohi Avohkii wie ein Blitz wackelte. Die Toa waren für einige Minuten komplett still, gerade als Takua davon berichten wollte, dass er die beiden toten mit nach Mata Nui nehmen wollte hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. "Beeilt euch... eure Freunde sind in Gefahr..." sagte die Stimme, die Takua wohl bekannt war. "Gavorak!" sagte Takua wütend. "Wir müssen sofort los! Unsere Brüder sind in Gefahr!" sagte Takua und rannte in Richtung Ga-Metru Hafen. Kapitel 7: Gestaltwandler Pohatu stand in der glühenden Sonne von Po-Metru und streckte die Arme aus. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich selbst auf einer großen Klippe stehen. Er blickte von der Klippe auf Po-Metru wo die Matoraner fleißig arbeiteten. Aus dem Stein erhob sich ein gewaltiger Tempel in der Form einer großen Kanohi Hau, dem Symbol des Schutzes. Ein Matoraner näherte sich ihm leise von hinten und stieß ihn die Klippe herunter, in diesem Moment erwachte Pohatu aus seinem Traum und sah nichts weiter als Dunkelheit. "Was für ein schöner Traum." sagte Pohatu und streckte sich. "Onua? Lewa?" fragte der Toa des Steins leise, doch er bekam keine Antwort, nach einigen Minuten fragte er erneut. "Weck sie nicht auf." sagte eine weiche Stimme, die Pohatu gänzlich unbekannt war. Er stand auf und griff nach seinen Waffen. "Wer ist da?" fragte Pohatu mit starker Stimme. "Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Toa. Du kannst in dieser Dunkelheit nichts sehen, aber ich schon. Du merkst ja nicht mal, dass ich direkt hinter dir stehe, aber keine Sorge ich werde dich nicht töten, sonst hätte ich es längst getan." sagte die Stimme, die eindeutig weiblich war. "Was willst du dann von uns? Du kannst kein Wesen des Lichts sein, sonst wärst du nicht hier. Und Gavorak bist du auch nicht, die hat eine andere Stimme!" sagte Pohatu und versuchte so angestrengt wie Möglich etwas zu sehen, doch es half nichts. "Wesen des Lichts? Das kommt darauf an, von welcher Seite man es betrachtet." erwiederte die Stimme und strich mit ihrer Hand über Pohatus Maske. Die Hand, die Pohatu berührte war kalt und feucht, was Pohatu ein unangenehmes Gefühl bereitete. "Pohatu, ich mache dir ein einmaliges Angebot und du solltest annehmen, ansonsten wirst du sterben." "Was für ein Angebot?" fragte Pohatu skeptisch. "Ich weiß nicht ob du schon mal von mir gehört hast, mein Name ist Roodaka und die Maske des Lebens hat mich verflucht, das ist der einzige Grund weshalb ich hier unten überleben kann, ich passe mich immer perfekt an meine Umgebung an, und als die Schattenwelle das Universum zerstörte wurde ich selbst zu Schatten. Aber ich habe ein Problem, ich weiß nicht wie ich an die Oberfläche komme und dabei musst du mir helfen, im Gegenzug helfe ich dir auch Gavorak zu finden." sagte Roodaka. "Du weißt wo Gavorak ist?" fragte Pohatu. "Oh ja, ich weiß es nur zu gut. Sagen wir es so... kurz nach der Schattenwelle hatten wir eine unheilvolle 'Begegnung' sie wird sich noch lange an mich erinnern, aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Nimmst du mein Angebot nun an?" fragte Roodaka. Pohatu zögerte. "Nein! Ich kann nicht! Ich bin dem großen Geist in Treue verpflichtet!" schrie Pohatu. "Dann soll es also so sein?" fragte Roodaka und griff nach Pohatus Kehle. Roodaka schnürte Pohatu die Luft ab, bis der Toa blau wurde, dann hörten beide ein Geräusch, als ob etwas ganz schnell durch die Luft fliegen würde. Das nächste was Pohatu fühlte war, wie sich Roodakas Griff lockerte und er gepackt wurde. "Lass mich los!" schrie Pohatu wie ein verrückter. "Hast du Lust von Roodaka getötet zu werden?" fragte eine Stimme, die sich ungewöhnlich freundlich anhörte. Pohatu erhellte seinen Gesichtsausdruck, was eigentlich niemand wegen der Dunkelheit sehen konnte, sein Retter allerdings konnte es. "Dachte ich mir doch. Und keine Sorge meine Freunde haben deine Freunde mitgenommen." sagte die Stimme. "Äh... danke, aber wer bist du?" fragte Pohatu. "Mein Name ist Veratix, Schatten-Meister von Kyoshi." erwiederte Pohatus Retter. Kapitel 8: Kyoshi "Dann hab ich mir das also doch nicht vorgestellt!" schrie Onua und zeigte auf Pohatu und Lewa. Dann schüttelte er die Hand von Veratix. "Danke. Ich dachte schon ich bin verrückt, aber jetzt wissen wir ja wer hier der verrückte ist! Ich hatte recht und ihr seid total falsch gelegen!" sagte Onua und lachte seine Toa-Brüder aus. "Diese Dunkelheit bekommt dir wohl nicht so gut, oder?" fragte Veratix lachend. "Nein, ich glaub dass, diese Dunkelheit wirklich etwas zu viel für mich ist, und das mag schon was heißen, ich bin ja schließlich ein Toa der Erde, ich liebe die Dunkelheit, aber... ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, ohne dass es sich dumm anhört, aber..." "... aber dies ist eine ganz andere Dunkelheit." beendete Veratix Onuas Satz. Onua nickte ihm zu. "Aber jetzt erzählt uns doch mal wie ihr Bewohner von Kyoshi hier unten überleben konntet. Und wieso seid ihr nicht nach Metru Nui geflohen?" fragte Pohatu. Veratix sah sich um, hinter ihm standen Bato, Yanchen, Roku, Kuruk, Hera, Wendurak und Danjo. "Seht ihr meine Freunde hier? Das sind die Elementaren Meister von Kyoshi, und ich bin einer von ihnen. Jeder ist ein Profi in seinem Element. Kyoshi hat eine lange Geschichte, eine Geschichte von Glorreichen Siegen und der kompletten Vergessenheit. So seltsam das für euch auch klingen mag, aber... diese Insel, die ihr hier seht, war einst der Trainingsort für die größten Helden, doch das war vor langer Zeit." sagte Veratix. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Lewa. "Genau das! Wir waren so leichtsinnig jeden zu trainieren, der es wollte. Dann kam diese eine Toa auf unsere Insel, wir wussten zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wer sie war - Helryx. Sie hat uns ausgenutzt und uns dann in Vergessenheit geraten lassen." sagte Veratix. "Egal wie sie es angestellt hat, wieso habt ihr nichts unternommen um wieder 'bekannt' zu werden?" fragte Lewa. "Wozu? Sie würde unsere Spuren nur wieder verwischen, sie war ein leitendes Mitglied des Bundes des Lebens, wir waren machtlos. Und so vernachlässigten wir unser Training, bis unsere Herrscherin spurlos verschwand. Kyoshi war unsere Herrscherin, doch eines Morgens war sie verschwunden." erklärte Hera und setzte ihre Elementarkräfte ein um Licht zu machen. "Willst du nicht sparsam mit deinen Lichtkräften umgehen?" fragte Pohatu. "Wozu? Wir Krieger von Kyoshi haben eine Methode entwickelt unsere Elementarkräfe immer wieder aufladen zu können, egal wo wir uns befinden, egal ob es eine Elementarquelle für uns gibt, wir können es." sagte Hera. "Naja, wie dem auch sei. Wir Elementaren Meister wussten wo sich Kyoshi aufhielt, aber wir konnten sie nicht befreien, bis zu jenem Tag." "Welcher Tag?" fragte Pohatu. "Der Tag der Wintersonnenwende im Jahr der Sonne, die Sonne hat uns genug Kraft gegeben um das Siegel zu zerstören in dem sich Kyoshi befand. Und jetzt ist sie wieder frei, aber verschwunden. Wir wissen nicht wo sie ist, und solange sie nicht zurückkehrt werden wir diese Insel nicht verlassen." erklärte Hera. Onua, Lewa und Pohatu wurden still, da fiel Pohatu das Tagebuch ein. "Würdet ihr mich bitte einen Augenblick entschuldigen?" fragte Pohatu. Die Toa nickten. Yanchen machte einen Schritt auf Pohatu zu und fuchtelte kurz in der Luft herum, wie aus dem nichts erschien ein Ast, den Roku entzündete. Pohatu sah den beiden überrascht zu. "Damit du nicht im dunkeln läufst." sagte Yanchen und überreichte Pohatu die Fackel. "Danke." sagte Pohatu und verschwand in der Ferne. Als er weit genug von den anderen entfernt war saß er sich auf den Boden und begann zu lesen. Es dauerte ihn fast zwei Stunden das gesamte Tagebuch zu lesen, doch als er fertig war, war er alarmiert. Er stand auf um zu den anderen zu laufen als er von hinten gepackt wurde. Er sah sich um und sah das Gesicht von Gavorak vor sich, die ihren Zeigefinger über ihren Mund gelegt hatte. "Es ist noch nicht die Zeit..." sagte Gavorak und verschwand wieder in der Dunkelheit. Pohatu sah sich schnell um, doch er konnte Gavorak nicht mehr sehen. "Die Zeit wird kommen, so lange musst du schweigen!" sagte Gavorak, kurz darauf hörte man sie nicht mehr. Kapitel 9: Wieder vereint Wie in Trance taumelte Pohatu wieder zu den Toa zurück, die sich angeregt unterhielten. "Das heißt, dass sich in dieser Schule Geheimnisse verbergen, die einen Toa so gut wie unbesiegbar machen können?" fragte Onua gespannt. Roku nickte ihm lächelnd zu. "Ja, aber niemand kennt den Eingang, bis auf Kyoshi selbst." sagte Roku. "Dann helfen wir euch den Eingang zu suchen, wir brauchen dieses Wissen um uns Gavorak und Teridax stellen zu können. Stellt euch mal vor was man alles machen kann mit dieser Menge an Wissen. Wir können verhindern, dass je wieder etwas schlimmes passiert." sagte Lewa, Roku begann zu lachen. "Glaubst du das wirklich? Du wirst nie verhindern können, dass etwas schlimmes passiert. Selbst wenn wir den Eingang zu Kyoshis Schule finden würden, wir könnten sie nicht öffnen, das kann nur Kyoshi. Der Legende nach gibt es einen weiteren Eingang zur Schule, aber ob das stimmt weiß ich nicht." sagte Roku. Wendurak stand auf und verschwand ohne Worte in der Dunkelheit. "Wohin gehst du denn jetzt schon wieder?" fragte Bato genervt. "Keine Sorge, ich verhindere nur, dass wir angegriffen werden, ich habe nämlich Schritte gehört." sagte Wendurak und verließ den Schein von Heras Lichtstrahl. Bato verdrehte die Augen und folgte ihm lustlos. "Niemand hat gesagt, dass du mit mir gehen musst." sagte Wendurak. "Es sind bestimmt nur die anderen." sagte Bato. "Es gibt noch andere, die überlebt haben?" fragte Lewa überrascht. "Ja, unser gesamtes Volk, es sind ca. 100 Toa." antwortete Yanchen. Onua fiel die Kinnlade herunter. "Du siehst ja aus als hättest du gerade einen Geist gesehen, oder noch besser, einen Makuta." sagte Yanchen lachend. Onua wollte gerade einen Satz beginnen, als Pohatu dazwischenredete. "Makuta, das ist das Stichwort. Es war zwar schön hier ein paar überlebende Toa zu treffen, aber wir haben eine Aufgabe. Wir müssen Gavorak finden, und zwar nur wir! Wir sind die Toa Nuva! Wir sind die auserwählten, also tun wir jetzt das, was Tahu uns aufgetragen hat!" sagte Pohatu. "Sie können uns helfen und ich wette, dass Tahu nichts dagegen hätte." erwiederte Onua. "Aber ich! Ich bin der Anführer dieses dreiergespanns und solange ich das bin wird getan was ich sage!" schrie Pohatu außer sich vor Wut. "Du vergisst wohl, dass sie dir gerade das Leben gerettet haben." sagte die Stimme von Tahu. Pohatu registrierte nicht, dass Tahu, Takua, Kopaka und Gali gerade mit Wendurak und Bato aus der Dunkelheit erschienen sondern schrie einfach weiter. "Klar weiß ich das, und ich bin auch sehr dankbar aber Fakt ist, dass es unsere Aufgabe ist und diese angeblichen Meister sind uns dabei nur im Weg!" schrie Pohatu. Währenddessen rannten Onua und Lewa überglücklich auf ihre Toa-Geschwister zu. "Jetzt bin ich wieder da, Pohatu. Ich leite dieses Team und ich beschließe, dass wir uns mit den Kyoshi-Kriegern zusammentun, ich habe viel durch diese Dunkelheit gelernt und die größte Lektion war, dass ich Toa vertrauen kann! Du solltest mal darüber nachdenken!" sagte Tahu. "Gut, das tue ich... während ich mich alleine auf die Suche nach Gavorak mache!" sagte Pohatu und aktivierte seine Kanohi Kakama Nuva, im nächsten Moment war er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden, einige Minuten rannte Pohatu einfach nur durch das Universum, bis er gegen eine Wand rannte und bewusstlos umfiel. Kapitel 10: Der Ausgang Wie lange Pohatu bewusstlos war wusste er nicht, doch als er die Augen öffnete sah er - nichts. "Entweder war das alles nur ein Traum oder ich habe mein Team wirklich im Stich gelassen." sagte Pohatu leise zu sich. Dann erinnerte er sich an seine Begegnung mit Gavorak zurück. Wieso hatte er seinen Freunden nichts davon erzählt? Während Pohatu sich das fragte stand er auf und tastete sich in der Gegend voran. "Das ist eine... Steinwand..." sagte Pohatu überrascht. Er ging einen Schritt zurück und streckte seine Arme aus, der Stein folgte seiner Bewegung. "Was? Lebt Mata Nui wieder?" fragte Pohatu leise, erst jetzt bemerkte er einen kleinen Schlitz in der Steinwand, durch den ein schwacher Lichtschein fiel. "Das ist ein Ausgang, ein Ausgang der von den Großen Wesen benutzt wurde, während sie den Roboter-Körper von Mata Nui bauten, in dem wir leben. Sie bauten diesen Ausgang um nicht immer durch den Eingang von Metru Nui zu den südlichen Teilen des Universums zu gelangen." sagte eine Stimme. Pohatu erschrak und spührte die Anwesenheit Gavoraks neben sich. "Was willst du hier? Wieso erzählst du mir eine Tatsache, die dir zum Verhängnis werden könnte?" fragte Pohatu. "Ich bin wütend, meine Wut kennt kein Ende! Und der Grund dafür seid seltsamerweise nicht ihr Toa. Ich verfolge euch schon seit ihr in diesem Universum angekommen seid. Ich weiß von dem Tagebuch, ich weiß dass es von Teridax stammt." sagte Gavorak. "Dann richtet sich dein Zorn gegen Teridax?" fragte Pohatu. "Ja! Er hat seine gesamte Spezies verraten und dafür gesorgt, dass sie sterben, nur damit er seinen Plan erfüllen kann!" sagte Gavorak wütend. "Ich will Rache! Und die einzigen, die mir dabei helfen können seit ihr Toa!" sagte Gavorak. "Wieso? Heißt das etwa du willst dich mit uns verbünden?" fragte Pohatu. "Wenn das Rache an Teridax bedeutet bin ich zu allem bereit. Ich will nur, dass er das bekommt, was er verdient. Steht in seinem Tagebuch etwas über seinen zukünftigen Plan? Das ist das Problem mit Teridax, er verriet uns nichts über den Plan, er teilte uns nur Aufgaben zu, die wir erfüllen mussten." sagte Gavorak. "Aber was ist wenn wir Teridax haben? Wirst du ihn töten? Wenn ja, dann kann ich das nicht zulassen. Der Bund des Lebens hat uns die Aufgabe erteilt euch beide Makuta zu finden und sie zu ihnen zu bringen. Sie haben ein Angebot für euch, das interessant sein könnte." "Von mir aus, solange ich meine Rache bekomme! Aber ich schätze wir müssen uns beeilen." sagte Gavorak. "Wieso? Außer uns lebt hier unten doch niemand mehr, oder? Mal abgesehen von den Kyoshi-Kriegern, aber das ist ja wieder eine andere Sache." sagte Pohatu. Nun ergriff Gavorak die Hand von Pohatu und zog ihn hinter sich her. "Gibt es etwas, das du mir verschweigst?" fragte Pohatu. "Nein... sie schweigen, es ist eine Macht, gegen die selbst ich machtlos bin. Sie warten und sie sind böse." sagte Gavorak. "Wer sind SIE?" fragte Pohatu neugierig. "Glaub mir, das willst du nicht wissen." sagte Gavorak. "Wichtig ist, dass wir deine Freunde finden, bevor es zu spät ist." fuhr Gavorak fort und begann schneller zu laufen. Pohatu riss sich los und kehrte zu der Steinwand zurück um seine Elementarkräfte wieder aufzuladen, dann kehrte er zu Gavorak zurück und griff ihren Arm. "Darf ich dir vorstellen? Die Macht der Geschwindigkeit." sagte Pohatu und aktivierte seine Kakama, bis er einen Lichtschein in der Ferne sah. Wenige hunderstel später stand er mit Gavorak vor seinen Toa-Geschwistern. "Darf ich vorstellen? Gavorak." Hier gehts weiter: Freeing Teridax Epilog Die Toa Hagah sahen sich in der unterirdischen Kammer um, die Symbole an den Wänden und an der Decke waren ihnen nicht bekannt. Bomonga berührte eine der Wände und den Boden. "Aus Stein und Erde sind diese Wände nicht, es scheint eher so als... nein, ich kenne diese Substanz nicht, es ist auch keine Protodermis, oder Protostahl." sagte Bomonga. "Ich frage mich mehr wer diese beiden toten sind." sagte Gaaki, die erneut die beiden Leichen untersuchte. "Wollen wir jetzt nicht gehen? Mata Nui ist in der Maske, also was wollen wir mehr? Mir ist nicht wohl bei der ganzen Sache." sagte Pouks. "Irgendetwas ist hier vorgefallen, etwas das diese zwei Lebewesen getötet hat. Dieser Ort scheint als wäre er von einem ganz anderen Universum." sagte Norik, während er die Schrift entzifferte. "Ich denke das ist eine abgewandelte Form des Matoranischen. Hier steht wörtlich. '' 'Die drei Fragmente, Sand, Dschungel und Wasser. Elemente, die eine Welt bedeuten.' '' Was soll das heißen?" fragte Norik. "Anscheinend gibt es eine Welt, außerhalb unseres Universums, die auf diese drei Elemente angewiesen ist um reibungslos zu funktionieren. Und welche Welt auch immer das ist - Mata Nui hatte die Aufgabe diese Elemente dort hin zu bringen." sagte Gaaki. "Hey, seht euch das mal an, hinter dieser Wand ist soetwas wie eine Schaltzetrale." sagte Kualus. Die Toa Hagah gingen zu ihrem Toa-Bruder, der wie wild auf die Knöpfe drückte, doch nichts tat sich. "Ich frage mich wozu dieser Hebel wohl ist." sagte Kualus und schob einen Hebel nach unten, auf ein mal gab es einen gewaltigen Ruck im ganzen Universum. "Wie schon gesagt, ich halte das für keine gute Idee." sagte Pouks. Gaaki taumelte unter den immer stärker werdenden Erschütterungen und ließ die Maske des Lebens fallen. Die Maske fiel auf die beiden Leichen, die nun nebeneinander lagen. Die Ignika gab einen gewaltigen Lichtstrahl von sich, als sich das Licht gelegt hatte sahen die Toa Hagah, wie sich die beiden Toten wieder aufrichteten. "Oh nein..." sagte Gaaki ernst. "Was ist denn?" fragte Norik. "Mata Nuis Lebensenergie... sie ist nun in diesen beiden Wesen." sagte Gaaki. "Ich dachte wir haben ihn eingefangen? Wenn sein Geist jetzt..." Iruini wurde von Gaaki unterbrochen. "Seine Lebensenergie hat sich auf diese beiden Wesen verteilt, sein Geist hat sich geteilt und zwei neue Persönlichkeiten geschaffen. Nun ist der Große Geist wahrlich tot... und das für immer." sagte Gaaki und sank auf die Knie. Erst jetzt bemerkten die beiden Wesen die Toa Hagah und zogen ihre Waffen. "Welchem Stamm gehört ihr an?" fragten die beiden Wesen. Hier gehts weiter: The Kingdom II Kategorie:Epos